minion_warfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Zoom
Zoom is a playable Shockbot in Minion Warfare. He is the marksman/sniper of the team. His main attack is the Sniper Shot, a sniper rifle-like weapon. He is also able to set up Jawtraps in the ground, sneak around inside of Camo Bush, or Zoom-In to pick off opponents from far awar. His Minion rival is Chucky. He is voiced by Justin Wolfe. Character Bio Backstory "No one is completely sure of who Zoom is, what his real name is, or where he came from. He just sort of appeared in the draft office of the Shockbot Corps. What IS evident? He obviously suffered some sort of head trauma. With his sanity questionable and the word 'zoom' being the only word in his vocabulary, Zoom is clearly not right in the head. Zoom is ALSO clearly not the right Shockbot to be hired as Bronzhilda's new sniper, but as it turns out, he was the only recruit who even applied for the job." Stats *'Height:' 5'2" *'Weight:' 127lbs *'Likes:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Dislikes:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Relationships:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Fears:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Skills:' Zoom zoom zoom! Abilities Basic Attacks *'Sniper Shot': The main ability of Zoom. It consists of a high damage single shot launched at the target, but at a low rate of fire. This attack has 12 ammunition. *'Jawtrap': Zoom sets a Jawtrap on the floor that stuns and damages any opponent that steps on it. Special Abilities *'Camo Bush': Zoom hides inside of a large bush. He can sneak around inside of it, allowing him to hide in plain sight while sniping. *'Zoom-In': Zoom zooms into a first-person scope view, making it easier to pick opponents off from a long distance away. Variants *Hunter Zoom *Fire Zoom *Plasma Zoom Upgrades Coil Shot Mode Increases the damage output of Sniper Shot Extra Magazine Increases the maximum ammunition capacity of Sniper Shot Photosynthesis Extra sunlight absorbed by Zoom's head leaves increases Zoom's speed Strategies As Zoom Zoom should play far from normal combat, as it is very outclassed by the brawler or heavy classes in closer encounterments. Finding vantage points and camping there will allow a Zoom to snipe off his opponents with ease, sometimes catching opponents off-guard. Zoom should also be weary of nearby Chompers, who may be able to burrow underneath it and kill it instantly. Staying out of sight is suggested in that aspect. Planting a Jawtrap when backing away from approaching enemies is a good tactic. With Zoom When Zoom is placed strategically, it can provide helpful support to all nearby plants by wounding or killing nearby Minions. Keeping it protected is important too, as many of the Minions can easily take out Zoom if they manage to get near it. Against Zoom When up against a Zoom, it is important to keep behind cover. Making quick shots at the Zoom by randomly popping out of cover can confuse it, and allow the Minions to deal more damage to it than it can to them. Chompers can burrow underneath them, allowing for an easy kill while the Zoom is attacking another Minion. Customization Hats #Deerstalker #Radar #Umbrella Hat #Very Appeeling #Tiki Torch #Electrode #Powdered Wig #Gasmask #Safari Hat #Bonsai Hat Uniques (Scope Eye) #Toilet Paper Scope #Barbershop Scope #Tele-Scope #Candle Scope #Kaleido-Scope Trivia *Zoom's Minion counterpart is Chucky. Category:Zoom Category:Team Shockbot Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Classes